


You Were Crying Last Night

by Mimiminaj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek sneaks in, Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiminaj/pseuds/Mimiminaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stops by after the incident with Isaac at the jail house. Stiles needed to feel safe. Derek needed a place to sleep. A blowjob may or may not be thrown into the mix. Fluffy, tiny bit angsty, smutty, and so deliciously amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Crying Last Night

Stiles was still shaking when he parked his Jeep at his house. He didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to stay in his car. He didn't want it to be the fucking full moon and have who knew how many fucking  _creatures_  running around.

Stiles had done his research. He knew that everything that ever goes bump in the night does it during the full moon.

Maybe it was because he had never felt so helpless as he did at the police station. If Derek hadn't stopped Isaac, he would be dead right now.

Maybe it was because he never really thought Derek would care enough to save him. Maybe it was because he never realized how much danger he was constantly in.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to be scared. He didn't want to be the helpless sidekick. He knew that if he walked into his house, attempted to crawl in his bed and pretend like he was safe…he would fail.

He would fail because, unlike Derek, he couldn't howl at someone and stop him or her in his or her tracks. Then again, he probably could do that to a stranger, but for completely different reasons would they stop and stare at him.

Whatever,  _stay on track_   _Stiles._

Maybe, and it probably was this one, it was because he had almost died one time to many.

Stiles cried. It wasn't a horrible moan-your-face-off-and-look-disgusting cry, more of a silent-tears-down-your-face-one.

"I fucking hate this," he murmured. He literally couldn't go anywhere to be safe. He couldn't chill with Scott, or even Derek (although that would be a long shot, but he did save Stiles!) on account of it being the full moon.

And no way in hell was he going to the Argents. Just saying their name made him shiver.

He doesn't know how long he stays out there. He glances at the clock and sees it's almost one a.m. He needed to get inside before his Dad came home and questioned why he stayed in his Jeep for around an hour.

He wiped at his face and calmed himself down.

"Thank god you're not a pussy," he mumbled to himself as his feet hit the pavement.

"Because that would just be pathetic…" He banged the front door closed, locked it, and ran up to his room. He banged that closed too before stripping to his boxers and crawling into bed.

Two hours later, he finally drifted to sleep. It didn't help that he had an eerie and fucking clichéd creaky house.

* * *

It was six a.m. when Stiles' eyes snapped open. He was already facing the clock. He groaned seeing what time it was. Great. Three hours of sleep. He's never felt more rest-

He wiped his body around. He was about to scream before a hand closed over his mouth and he was staring into blazing red eyes.

"It's me. Don't scream."

Derek was off of him and off the bed within seconds. He leaned against the open window, resting against the ledge.

Stiles just stared.

"Why the hell are you in my room?!" His eyes whipped outside. It wasn't even light out yet.

"I shifted back to normal at four."

And that was so far from an answer that Stiles couldn't help but get annoyed.

"That didn't answer my question!" It was very early in the morning, and Stiles brain was being very slow to get started, but he was becoming more and more aware.

For one, he realized he was half naked in front of Derek. He suddenly pulled his covers over his chest and felt his cheeks darken.

He immediately regretted the action. Not only did it darken his cheeks, but it also showed Derek that he had body issues. Then again, every guy probably has body issues when comparing themselves to the Alpha.

Derek shrugged.

"Well now that your up and I don't have to worry about you screaming in my ear when I wake up…" his voice trailed off before he started pulling his shirt off his body.

Stiles immediately looked away.  _What the hell is going on_?

He heard the tinkle of a belt and the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"Derek," Stiles began, trying to sound as calm as possible. He tried to pretend that the dresser he was staring at was what he was talking to, not a stripping alpha werewolf. "What are you doing?"

He felt the bed dip and his face immediately snapped to the left. Derek Hale was half naked in his bed.

Lying next to him.

Stiles stared at the pack symbol on Derek's back for a good five minutes. It wasn't because he was admiring the muscles the back had to offer, or the way the back of Derek's head looked like it should totally have a hand running threw it; it was because he was at a total loss for words.

"You-you are i-in my bed. Half naked. At six in the morning."

What Derek said next hit Stiles hard in the chest. Totally left field.

"You were crying last night."

It was a simple statement. A mumbling into Stiles' pillow; what Derek considered an answer.

If Stiles wasn't embarrassed before, he sure as hell was now.

"I…. _how'd_ ….you…that doesn't mean….but… _so_?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"So what if I cried! I almost got killed by your new fucking puppy and the only thing that saved me was you! You, as in the guy who has threatened to kill me numerous times. You know how easy it would have been for you to just let it happen! It'd save you some headaches. So what if I cried! I'm fucking expendable and very, very, VERY, killable."

Stiles huffed. He wasn't sure if he had taken a breath during his rant. It felt like he didn't. He also didn't realize he had raised his voice so loud.

Derek's back was unmoving.

Stiles just stared for another few minutes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had pretty much just poured his heart out and received complete silence.

"Get out of my bed," he quickly said. He started pushing at Derek. It was more of to get his point across; they both knew there wasn't a chance the younger teen could force the werewolf to leave.

When the werewolf didn't even make a noise, didn't even twitch, Stiles started pushing harder.

"Get the hell out of my bed. Do you not hear me? I'm going to call my dad and – "

It happened very quickly. These damn werewolves and their freakishly fast movements. Before Stiles could even say another word, he was on his back facing the opposite direction as Derek and staring at his alarm clock. He also felt an arm across his waist and his back pushing up against… what could only be described as a brick wall.

Stiles was truly speechless.

"Do you feel like anything can hurt you now?" Derek murmured in his ear. The hot breath sent shivers down Stiles' body, and he was highly aware of how his heartbeat was sporadic.

"Keeping in mind that I won't." Derek added.

"You're arm is around me. In my bed."

Derek made a noncommittal grunt.

"Oh my god," Stiles breathed out, unintentionally pushing his back against Derek. "T-this is you m-making me feel safe."

"I'm glad we are finally on the same page."

"Why?" Stiles could only mumble. He was trying to calm his heart. He was trying to stop shaking. He was trying to not breath in the smell that was Derek Hale, because it was the most brain-jamming toe-curling smell he'd ever smelt.

"You're really enjoying this," Derek practically nibbles on Stiles' ear. The younger boy, of course, moans.

"You're not even g-gay. I-I'm not even g-gay. Alright maybe I've thought about you a few times but come on…why do you have to do push ups half naked and always when I come over. And why do you have to be so fucking dark and dangerous all the time. And oh my god you just pushed your hips into me. And holy hell…bite me."

Derek paused his actions. He grinned. The other boy was not thinking straight.

He pushed Stiles till his back hit the bed and he was practically hovering over him, arms and legs able to keep him up and off of Stiles.

"You want the bite?" He growled against Stiles' lips.

"I just want to feel s-safe, all the time. I should really get a gun license. My dad's the fucking sheriff how could I not get one? Do you think the people will think it's weird if I ask to be trained with silver bullets? Not that I'd ever shoot you, but you know, gotta pro-"

He gasped. Derek had bit down hard on his shoulder. Everything seemed to clarify. He didn't actually want to get bitten. He didn't want to be a werewolf! He didn't think Derek would actually-

Shit those were human teeth. And they felt so  _fucking_  good.

"You asshole." Stiles groaned, hands going up to the shoulders above him and holding tight. Derek was definitely going to leave a mark.

"You said bite me," he growled against Stiles' skin. "I'm giving you what you want."

"Oshkoaba."

Derek grinned and moved from Stiles shoulder to his neck.

"That wasn't a word."

"Don't' stop."

Derek didn't. After he had successfully marked Stiles' neck, he started licking down his chest.

_So Derek was gay_ , Stiles concluded somewhere in his brain.  _Or maybe he was just toying with me._

Stiles decided he didn't care. Derek could have just killed every single person Stiles knew and he still wouldn't care. Now that there was a hot mouth on his nipple and the light scrapping of teeth, he was pretty sure he wouldn't care about anything else ever again.

Stiles was painfully hard. Derek kept his body hovered over the younger boy, leaving him clueless to how the older man was taking it.

"Derek," Stiles moaned. A split second went by. A lot happened in that second though.

"Derek?" He repeated, this time confused. He felt Derek shift off him and back to his side of the bed.

He looked over. He was staring at Derek's back.

_What the fuck._

"What the hell dude! We were just… going at it…you were practically eating my body!"

Derek grunted.

"That was far from eating your body. Remember who you're talking to."

Stiles spluttered.

"I can't handle you right now. First you show up here to make me feel safe, proving you care and that you're actually an upstanding guy; then you fucking lick all over my body and leave me hanging!"

"Maybe I just wanted a place to sleep. Did you think of that? The train station isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, and I kind of had a rough night."

Stiles glared at Derek's back.

"That's not why you came here."

Honestly, Stiles had no idea what to believe. He knew what he wanted too though.

Again, Derek just grunted.

Stiles scooted closer to Derek, brushing his lips against the alpha's ear.

"You saved me last night. You came to protect me. You care."

Stiles practically growled when all Derek did, for the third time, was grunt.

He put a hand on Derek's shoulder and applied pressure.

"What do you want?" Derek mumbled. They both knew that Derek wasn't moving unless he wanted to. No amount of pushing from Stiles could have changed that.

"Move unto your back."

A tense few seconds followed.

"Why?"

"Because I want to thank you."

Derek moved. And holy shit he was actually on his back now. And Stiles was looking down at the bare chest of the hottest guy in Beacon Hills. Hell, probably the hottest guy in the fucking state.

And, in Stiles mind, this was Derek  _agreeing_. Maybe he wanted this? Then again, maybe he just wanted to know what it was Stiles was offering?

Stiles was leaning over Derek. Derek was watching him intensely.

"And how, exactly, are you going to thank me?"

Stiles let his forehead drop on Derek's chest. His nose was right above the first row of the alphas abs.

"I think you already know where this is going…" Stiles murmured. He didn't want to think about the actual repercussions of what he was doing. He didn't want to think about how this would totally change their relationship. He didn't want to think about crossing the line between occasionally thinking about some hot dude to legitimately being into guys.

He just wanted to do it.

He leaned down and kissed the first of Derek's abs. He felt it harden and clench under his tongue. Every single muscle that followed did the same. He could feel Derek squirm slightly once he reached his treasure trail.

Derek was clearly tented in his boxer briefs. His dick had been hitting Stiles' chin for a while, driving both boys up the wall with arousal.

And then he was finally at the elastic band of Derek's boxers.

"You're going to need to lift your hips," Stiles whispered against the cotton. It was hardly above a whisper, and he wondered if Derek could even hear it over how loud his heartbeat probably was.

"Stiles."

It was a statement, caution, question, and invitation all at the same time. It was also, and Stiles lust filled brain desperately wished it was truly this, a declaration of want.

"Please Derek," Stiles begged. And really, he wasn't some whore who begged to let their alpha werewolf suck him off, but this situation blew all of Stiles' codes of conduct and standards out of the water.

He needed Derek. It was all around painful.

"I want this," he whispered into the cotton. He moved down and mouthed at Derek's dick. If Derek wasn't going to lift his hips, he'd just have to suck away a layer of clothing first. Whatever, Stiles would deal.

"Are you sure? You d-don't have to – Shit Stiles – you don't have to do this! I'll accept a thank you."

And Stiles had made Derek stutter. And Stiles realized that Derek totally did want this. And Stiles  _was not_  going to let this go.

"Lift your fucking hips so I can stick your goddamn cock in my throat. I'm not asking agai-"

He grinned as Derek went ahead and wiggled out of his underwear. His dick popped out, hitting Derek in the stomach.

It was beautiful.

Stiles immediately grabbed it, flicked his wrist, and stuffed it in his mouth.

He didn't stop at the head. He worked it down his mouth, moaning as it stretched his lips impossibly wide, and started pushing it into his throat.

"Jesus Stiles, how the fu- oh. Oh."

Derek was in heaven. He knew this was Stiles' first time with a man. With anybody for that matter. Having his dick inside a wickedly innocent mouth was sending waves upon waves of pleasure through his body.

Having his dick inside Stiles throat though? He wondered where angels went when they died, because if there was a place above –

His entire train of thought left him as Stiles swallowed. Fucking swallowed around his cock.

Stiles was winging it. He had no idea how to give a blowjob, and he had just figured that he'd have to get the thing as far down as it could go. Also, he had sworn he heard that if you could, swallowing around your partners cock was supposed to feel amazing. So he tried it.

_All right so swallowing is good_ , he told himself.

He slowly worked his way back up and off of Derek's cock, replacing his mouth with his hands. His spit had covered most of the shaft, and was good lubrication for his fingers.

He looked up at Derek and smirked. The older man groaned. He bucked up into Stiles grasp. The younger boy continued to smirk.

"Please," he begged. (DEREK HALE WAS BEGGING! Stiles was a god or something.) "Please put me back in your throat."

"What if I said no? How big of a tease would that be?"

Stiles could tell that Derek had a hard time concentrating with Stiles' hand jerking him off. He slowed down the pace, not wanting the older man to finish yet.

"I thought this was a thanks?" Derek grunted, trying to grasp his dick and increase Stiles' own hand's speed. Stiles swatted him away, and he was surprised when Derek let him.

"And I thought you said a simple thanks would suffice. Change your mind?"

"Just, god fucking damnit Stiles put your mouth back on me!"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but only because I can't wait to swallow your cum."

Derek flat out moaned. Once Stiles put his mouth back on his cock, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. Especially after that last comment. And then before he knew it, he was in Stiles throat again. His hand quickly gripped the back of Stiles head. He wasn't going to let the boy leave his dick this time.

Stiles swallowed.

"Fuck, I'm so close. You're sure about the – shit, swallowing thing?"

Stiles swallowed again. He could feel the kid's throat constrict around his dick.

Derek grunted and squeezed the back of Stiles' head. It was the most he could have done to warn the younger man.

He could feel his cum burst out of him and down Stiles' throat. Every single spurt was more intense than the last. Stiles just kept on sucking, keeping his mouth firmly enclosed around Derek, swallowing every single drop of the hot sticky mess that seemed to have exploded into his mouth.

When Derek was finally done, he let his hand drop. Stiles continued to lick at Derek, squeezing his penis and opening and tonguing the slit to make sure all the cum was removed.

When he too was done, he tucked Derek back into his boxers and crawled back up the older mans body. Instead of plopping down next to him, he decided to lie down directly on top of the alpha. He rested his cheek on Derek's pounding chest.

"That was the best breakfast I've ever had," Stiles joked. Hand coming up to squeeze at the massive arm that was next to him.

So. Much. Muscle.

Derek hadn't said anything. Stiles suddenly tensed.

Here goes the whole changed relationship. Stiles immediately felt like kicking himself. Derek was probably never going to speak to him again, he –

"Shush, relax. I'm still coming down from the high." Derek murmured, hand going to Stiles face and running it through his hair.

"Oh, okay, well good. I was afraid, you know, you were like going to hump and dump. With the dump lasting forever. Like, you know, I thought you were going to like whip out of here and ignore me for forever, and –"

Stiles stopped talking when Derek slipped one of his fingers into his mouth. He immediately started sucking.

"So does this mean," and Stiles could totally  _hear_  the grin that was probably forming on the Alpha's face, "that every time you start rambling, I just need to stick something in your mouth."

"Yeshsm," Stiles spoke around Derek's finger. Derek pulled it out.

"So does this mean you want this to happen again?" Stiles quickly gargled out. He knew he had to say it before he lost the courage.

"Well, doing this gets my sent all over you. And having an Alpha's sent all over you is probably even more protection than being a werewolf. You'd probably be safer than Scott if we keep this up."

"R-right. So this will have to become like a weekly thing, right?"

"No, you want to be really safe, don't you? This will probably have to become a daily thing."

Stiles heart skipped a few beats.

"Hey now, I don't just want to be safe, I want to be  _super_  safe. I think it should be an hourly thing."

In a quick motion, Stiles found himself on his back with Derek hovering over him again. How he did that and kept the covers perfectly in order, Stiles would never know.

"How about it becomes a minutely thing?" Derek growled, already starting to nibble on Stiles' neck.

"I think that should do. Gives us a break but not, like, long enough for the scent to wear off, you know?"

"I know," Derek murmured, beginning to inch his way lower on Stiles chest.

Derek stopped at his belly button and murmured out, "You know this makes us mates, right? Or, in human terms, you're my boyfriend now."

"I-I don't think I'll ever feel vulnerable again. Nope-just s-safe. Oh my god. More teeth. N-no more crying in the middle of the night then, right?"

Derek stopped at Stiles waistline, looking up and grinning at the younger teen.

"Oh you'll be crying. But because you'll be in so much pleasure that you'll wish it was just pain instead."

"C-can you do that?" Stiles gulped.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'm spending the night tomorrow."

Maybe it was the taste of Derek still in his mouth. Maybe it was because he now had an alpha werewolf as a boyfriend. Maybe it was because he knew that he now had someone in his life that would take care of him.

Or maybe it was just because Derek was currently pulling down his boxers and greedily staring at his dick.

For whatever reason it was, Stiles knew one thing for sure.

He would never cry out of fear and loneliness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment : )


End file.
